The Sedgewick Scramble Campaign
The Sedgewick Scramble Campaign is the fifth campaign in Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Scenarios Scenario #1 Daydream Me a Dream After putting the patrons of the Sedgewick Hotel into a deep slumber, the rogue Sandman has taken up residence in the infamous ballroom. With no wake-up call coming, you are the only obstacle between his goals of putting the world to sleep! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Slumber Gates," as they often cause you to drift off into the land of nod! Special *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Sandman. *''Asleep:'' You lose all attached Streams. You cannot perform Actions. While adjacent to an Asleep Ghostbuster, you may spend 1 Action to wake them up. Release Gates *To Hit: 4 add a Stream, and then wake up each Asleep Ghostbuster within Line of Sight of that Gate. *To Close: 2 streams *When Missed: That Ghostbuster becomes Asleep, and then a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Ghostbuster. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate; defeat Sandman. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present; or all Ghostbusters are Asleep. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: Each Ghostbuster within Line of Sight of one or more Closed Gates rolls the Event Die. If any of those Gates' symbols are rolled, that Ghostbuster becomes Asleep , and then a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Ghostbuster. Scenario #2 Fear Comes to Town The Boogieman is trying to scare up some fun at your expense! Before you shake in your boots at the very thought of facing the Boogieman, make sure you have your friend's back! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Fear Gates," as the Ghosts that emerge from them scare the snot out of you! You might even be too scared to shoot at them. Special *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Boogieman. *If Boogieman Opens a Gate, and there are no Closed Gates, you fail the scenario. Fear Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 1 stream *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. That Ghostbuster cannot perform Combat Actions against Ghosts of that name during the following round. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate; defeat Boogieman. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present; or there are no Closed Gates on the map at the end of a round. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost in the Spirit World emerges from the Ghostbuster nearest to that Gate. That Ghostbuster cannot perform Combat Actions against Ghosts of that name during the following round. Scenario #3 Endless Midnight Samhain's children are bound to him and carry out his every wish... one of them being your destruction! Shine a light on the situation to find a way out. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Enrage Gates," as the Ghosts that emerge from them are chasing down Ghostbusters left and right! Special *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Samhain. Enrage Gates *To Hit: 3 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 3 streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, and then moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster. Scenario Results In... *Success: Trap Samhain. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges each Ghostbuster within Line of Sight of Samhain, and then moves 1 space towards Samhain. Scenario #4 Breakin' the Ballroom The hotel inspectors are on the way, and The Sedgewick can't afford to lose its Four Star Rating. Even more important, you'll lose your bonus if you can't bring this situation to a speedy end. The only problem is... the Ghost you need to bust still hasn't manifested! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Boogie Gates," since a missed shot brings you a deadly dance partner! Special *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Boogaloo. Boogie Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Ghostbuster. Scenario Results In... *Success: Summon and defeat Boogaloo. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, and then moves 2 spaces towards the nearest Ghost. If there are no Ghosts on the map another Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from each Ghostbuster within Line of Sight of one or more Closed Gates, and then moves 1 space in a random direction. Gallery Scenario #1 TheSedgewickScrambleCampaignScenario1b.jpg Scenario #2 TheSedgewickScrambleCampaignScenario2a.jpg TheSedgewickScrambleCampaignScenario2b.jpg Scenario #3 TheSedgewickScrambleCampaignScenario3a.jpg TheSedgewickScrambleCampaignScenario3b.jpg Scenario #4 TheSedgewickScrambleCampaignScenario4a.jpg TheSedgewickScrambleCampaignScenario4b.jpg Category:GB:TBG Campaigns